


牛奶Milk

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Scar, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: Jaydami产乳play





	牛奶Milk

**Author's Note:**

> 无删减版走评论AO3链接（如果没被吞）或直接上去搜用户名/作品名。
> 
> 可私聊要链接。
> 
> 24 Jason Todd / Damian Wayne
> 
> *说在前头：写的很恍惚，特别意识流

他们的作战差的一塌糊涂。

杰森被打中两枪，而达米安更惨。当他们终于迈着疲惫的步伐闯回安全屋的时候，眼里只有黑白的月亮，嗅觉只存在于血的腥味中。

那两颗子弹还算幸运的打在防弹衣上，其中一个擦过大腿留下了一道新的痕迹。杰森拿着纱布往伤口里灌了消毒水，酒精的味道覆盖着血腥味从伤口中蔓延到整个屋子里。

达米安半躺在地上，靠着沙发。他的耳边还在嗡嗡作响，现在最后那一下被人狠狠砸到墙上让他吃了不少苦头。好在达米安还没有昏过去，他放开手头的注射器扔到一旁，又从医药箱里摸索着给自己上药。

今晚的恶徒异常凶猛，尽管最后的结局是一网打尽，两人身上还是挂了彩。

达米安把罗宾服从身上卸下来，随便的扔在了地上————从刺客联盟带来的恶习。他太累了，又累又困，肌肉酸乏，脑袋刺痛，起码有两根指骨出现裂缝..这是明天的事了。

等杰森从浴室里出来，把他身上的血污和沙土全冲进下水道的时候达米安已经躺在床上睡着了。小孩穿着制服里层的衣服直楞楞的躺在床上，没有被子和睡衣。

杰森捞着大棉被盖在床上，侧了身子和小孩一同入眠。夜灯被月亮吹掉。他闭上眼睛，决定先把一切麻烦抛到脑后。

-

杰森是被达米安的大动作吵醒的。他睁眼就看到达米安瞪着眼睛喘着粗气摸着胸。

“干嘛，小宝宝梦到噩梦了？” 杰森翻了个身一手撑在下巴。

不过杰森没收到他所想的枕头，恼羞成怒的嘲讽，他甚至没收到一个眼刀。

只是一个眨眼，达米安消失不见了。

-

杰森看着被锁紧的厕所门，怀疑这小子是不是昨天偷吃了过期狗粮所以拉肚子了。

“恶魔崽？”杰森敲了敲门。里面传来清脆的声音，杰森盲猜杯子被砸碎了。红色的液体还带着丝丝腥味从卫生间的缝儿流出来些许。

达米安过了好久才打开门，没有任何抱怨地从门内飘出门外。他的头发被浸湿，手臂缠上了一层新的纱布，急促又敷衍，从漫出的点点血迹看出来。

杰森盘算着这件事能向提姆卖多少钱。

-

早餐。

达米安已经要把面前的煎蛋三明治戳烂了，更别说是叉子划过盘子带来的刺耳的声音。

杰森咳嗽两声。“你有病？”

达米安竖了个中指给他。

杰森只好骂骂咧咧地把盘子拿到自己面前，连同那份三明治一起吃进肚子。

达米安将热水吞进胃里，他从凳子上跳下，扯着杰森的衣服碰了碰他的唇角。

-

“你就打算一整天闷在家里？”

达米安抱着平板没说话。

“是不是脑子被撞坏了。”

“...”

“不要因为被揍了就气馁，小崽子。”

“..........”

“起码你下次还是会被揍。”

“....................................”

“..干嘛。”

达米安抛给他一个“你他妈傻逼”的眼神。

杰森送了两个中指的回礼。

-

现在是晚上十点半。

达米安的脑子还是昏昏沉沉的，像是一面不响的鼓，脑子被搅成浆糊，晕晕乎乎，任由杰森抓着他检查身体。

杰森的手带着被枪支磨损的茧，温温热热地从一处留恋另一处，指腹暖暖地抚平他后背的疤痕，小腹的，腿根的，胸口的。

胸口被推挤着冒出液体，只是一点点，一滴滴，被杰森的指尖抹平在达米安的胸口。

“你..不会是个女生吧？”

傻逼。他想，杰森.皮特.陶德大傻逼。

-

早晨是胸口的疼痛感叫醒了达米安。区别于他所经历过的所有疼痛，这股胀痛像是一个无法流出的肿瘤，随着动作摇摇晃晃。

达米安跳下床去卫生间查看，他的胸部被撑开，略有弧度的肿着。达米安摸上胸脯，里头像是有什么液体一样发出挤压的声响，手掌再离开胸口时留下了一股浅浅的白痕。

中东血统带来的肤色使得这抹白色在他褐色皮肤上十分明显，甚至在他深色的乳头上显得更加色情。达米安眯起眼睛。

他迅速地踮起脚抽出柜子里的纱布，又在此过程中将洗漱的瓷杯砸在了洗漱台上。达米安骂了一声，冰凉的水从龙头内冲出，刺激着他的神经让他精神了些。

纱布狠狠地将鼓起的胸部压平，又疼又涨。粗暴的手法让纱布迅速被奶水染湿，达米安不得已在外面又套了一层毛巾。手臂上的鲜血滴在脚上，温热的液体提醒他还得处理另一麻烦。

操。

-

大概是昨天被注射的药物。达米安想。

昨晚他在第一时间给自己注射的预防的解毒液体，但没想到这不是毒药。

催乳剂？

真是操。

达米安又想起昨晚那个讨厌的帮工，丑陋的肥脸上全是粘稠的汗液，一边哭诉着妈妈给他找的工作躲在箱子后面，一边拿着标配的注射器却连毒药和催乳剂都分不清。

没沾染上毒品是不幸中的万幸，这种催乳剂只会持续一段时间。

达米安看着镜子里的自己，胸口还留有一些红印，胸口不算明显的弧度看起来就像刚在发育的小女孩，扯着自己的衣服站在街上用身体去勾引拥有奇怪性癖的大叔。男孩阴沉的眼神盯着自己的身体，紧握的拳头被掰得卡卡作响。

操。

-

杰森把小孩翻过身，他身上全是薄薄的液体。那些算不上乳液，淡白色的液体就这么浅浅的覆盖在他褐色的皮肤上。

味道很淡，几乎没有。这让杰森想起了脱脂牛奶，小孩的最爱。

达米安曾无数次抱怨过全脂牛奶的奶味，在他三番五次的抗议之后家里便多出了没有奶味的脱脂奶。

杰森尝过一次，比牛油果还牛油果，恶。

不好喝。他看着达米安身上的乳水断定。

达米安在他身下扭来扭去，他的皮肤隐隐发烫，咧着嘴呜咽着将喘出的气打在杰森的颈窝。

大概是发烧了，杰森想。

-

外套被扔在地上，杰森大半个衬衫被达米安的口水染湿含在嘴里。杰森捏着他的下巴，仔细的端详着。

达米安的眼睛蒙上了一层模糊的水汽，迷迷糊糊迟迟缓缓，像个睡不醒的聪明小狗。他的脑袋几乎想不起任何东西，他的胸口肿胀疼痛，他挥舞着拳头击打碰到的一切。

于是杰森理所当然的亲了上去，这个吻本应该温柔又缠绵却又再次带上了血，杰森的唇离开的时候沾上了达米安的，他就着这个血在小孩的身上留下印记，从喉结到锁骨，再到胸口，看着血液和乳液混在一起顺着他干瘦的身体一路流到腿根。

涨乳该怎么办？杰森想。

他的双手将达米安的腰搂得紧紧，小孩里面黑色的制服早就被扯到胸口上端，露出细瘦的身材。杰森抬起头，刚好能吻到达米安的胸。

乳头被津液浸湿，在温热的液体下刺激着又流出丝丝乳液。没多少，杰森舔了舔唇角，张嘴再次含住。

-

床上已经被折腾的一团糟了。

印着猫咪图案的床单被揉皱，染湿。达米安跨坐在杰森腿上，他的衣服还完好的穿在他的身上，如果不看那些被揉的皱巴巴的痕迹的话。

他不停地，一次又一次地向杰森索吻，从嘴唇到耳垂，再到下巴。达米安翘着臀部摸上杰森的手，引导着他去挤压自己的胸部。

杰森的吻中带着笑，这样的达米安实在太过罕见。他抬胯，性器缓缓的撞进达米安的后穴里，怀里便传来一声呜咽。

胸口早就被揉捏得红肿，本身性别的差异让二人在性爱前头就将所有的液体挤出，现在可怜地挺立着乳头任由男人吸吻。

达米安照样没有说过太多的话，就连闷哼和呻吟也只是细细碎碎，断断续续的。

杰森不在乎，他揽着他的后颈向下压下去，抬头再次沉浸在下一个吻中。

-

达米安比杰森还率先醒来。

身体的酸乏比他预想的还严重，大概是前天受伤的麻顿终于反弹，伤口似乎又无数指蚂蚁在爬，口中还有浓厚的血腥味。

他扭头看向还在眯着眼睛的杰森，太阳透过窗帘只剩下温柔的金色光芒洒在男人黑白的头发上。

达米安嗤笑了声，俯身随意在杰森嘴角碰了碰便跳下床去寻找止痛药了。

杰森闭着眼，扯出一抹微笑。

“Morning,D.”


End file.
